


Perfect Cure

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: F/M, parents rowaelin, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: Aelin has a migraine and Rowan takes care of her
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 39





	Perfect Cure

Aelin woke up with a groan, immediately reaching for Rowan.

When she found the hard body of her husband, she buried herself in his side. Head in the crook of his neck, arm thrown across his torso, and fitting one of her legs between his.

Rowan answered on instinct, half awake, wrapping his wife in a hug, his nose in her hair so he could inhale her perfume. It was only when Aelin groaned again that he guessed something wasn’t alright.

“Migraine?” He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“And a very huge one.”

Aelin had been suffering from chronic pain for years, and her migraines were the worst of it. 

Today seemed to be one of the days where she wouldn’t be able to move without a bolt of pain shooting to her brain.

Rowan knew what he had to do by now, knew how to take care of the woman he loved. So he made to move, only for Aelin to hold him tighter.

“Fireheart come on, let me get Ceana and make breakfast.”

Ceana was their five year-old daughter, and Rowan needed to get her before she chose to wake her parents by jumping on the bed. She was all Aelin on this.

“Peppermint tea and eggs on toast?”

Rowan only hummed as he finally managed to get out of bed. 

On migraine days, all Aelin would eat was eggs. If Rowan let her, she’d get chocolate. But he’d read online that chocolate was cause for migraines, so when she was in pain, she was on a strict no chocolate diet. Which she always told Rowan was only making it worst.

***

“MUMMY HI!”

Ceana’s yell went right to Aelin’s head, her hearing sensitive when she had a migraine. She winced a bit, but opened her arms in an invite for her little girl.

“Ceana, what did we say?” Rowan was following close behind, with a tray of food.

“Inside voice because Mummy’s hurt.” Ceana pouted at her mum. “Sorry, I was excited because dad let me help you make tea so you feel better!”

Aelin smiled at that. She really did believe that her family was the best cure against the pain she felt each day.

“Peppermint?” She asked again, just to make sure.

Ceana nodded solemnly. She had learnt exactly how her mum liked her tea, because she knew how much it could help. “I added a bit of honey in it.”

Aelin brought her little girl against her side and kissed the top of her head. “You’re the perfect helper, baby.”

Rowan was sitting on the bed, the tray beside him, just admiring his wife and daughter.

“Buzzard, I think you should get in bed with us,” Aelin all but ordered. She was the real queen of their home, and she knew it perfectly well.

Rowan huffed a laugh and placed the tray on the bedside table, before all but laying on his wife. 

Aelin let out a little “oof”, but between Ceana cuddling her, and the weight of her husband on top of her, she thought maybe those two were indeed the perfect cure.


End file.
